Talk:Grand Elder Guru
Rename? Watching the latest episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai Here And he's referred to Grand Elder''the whole episode, but credited as Grand Elder (Guru) I'm wondering if we should rename this at some point, or if not, at least make note of his new Dub name? Even if not, I just thought it was interesting to note Supersaiyanbatman 23:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :How about Grand Elder Guru. (Or Super Kami Guru, lol, anyone?) 02:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Grand Elder Guru sounds good enough :P Supersaiyanbatman 02:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) K, done. Hopefully no one will be confused. 02:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not, I wish you would've put it inside the parenthesis like the credits listing, but it works Supersaiyanbatman 02:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) We still technically prefer the FUNimation version, so if anything it would have been (Grand Elder) Guru, but that would've looked strange. 21:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :It is the Funimation version (Of Kai, at least) But yeah, It would have looked weird then Supersaiyanbatman 02:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I was tripping when I saw the new name. lol 05:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Were you tripping ''Dragon Balls? Supersaiyanbatman 05:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh god I couldn't help it. I renamed him back. Wish the Wizardry wiki had this kind of instant response community. Kcrescenzi (talk) 03:55, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer this to be renamed as "Grand Elder" or "Grand Elder(Guru)" because "Guru" is the original Ocean Dub/Saban name that Funimation had to carry over. Grand Elder is his original name and the name Kai uses. We should focus on the Japanese names foremost before the dub-isms. DagonX (talk) 09:20, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :That mentality favors people familiar with the Japanese versions of the media. This is the English DB Wiki, so we cater to English speakers. 22:40, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Why was Guru never seen in heaven? when Dabura chi chi Bulma Videl look for Gohan in heaven how come they didn't see Guru? (Spice boys (talk) 10:59, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Because Heaven is effing GIGANTIC. It's larger than the Sun. He was just somewhere else. 17:05, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks that make sense :) (Spice boys (talk) 17:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) there's not really a point seeing Guru but those scenes were filler Meshack (talk) 20:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ok just wanting know why hes not seen but thanks :) (Spice boys (talk) 23:46, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Most people don't get to keep their body in Other World. They exist as little ghosts. 03:38, August 28, 2015 (UTC) i thought guru would keep his body though (Spice boys (talk) 10:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Guru is implied to having kept his body, since when he died, his body vanished like Goku when he died against Raditz. 17:01, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks (Spice boys (talk) 18:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Guru's Age Are there any Toriyama sources for Guru's exact age?Hulk10 (talk) 17:01, December 6, 2019 (UTC)